In My Own Time
by catchastar
Summary: He stared down at his hands and continued, “ Well when I’m with you I can” “Can what”? He looked up “Climb out”. Chelsi OneShot


A/n: here is another one of my fics of an unlikely pair. It is slightly out of character but is dedicated to all those who often find themselves lost in their thoughts, I'm one of them :P. The song In my own time belongs to Delta Goodrem

**In my own time**

So much is happening to me.  
So much that I can't even see.  
So many words of wisdom that I am trying to be

**He was staring at her thoughtfully. And she squirmed in her seat. It had to be today that their teacher was away and that he had chosen to sit at the desk right next to hers.**

**He was confident and cocky, yet just then when he turned to smile at her, it was so friendly and sweet that it made her heart temporarily melt.**

**She briefly looked up and she was met with his gaze, the usual amusement in his eyes, was vacationing for the time being and instead his eyes looked to hers, as if encouraging her to open up.**

**She put her head down, her bold lyrics staring up at her.**

'**What does he want from me'? She silently asked.**

**The bell rang to signal the end of their class and free period, and a series of groans all went round as her fellow peers filed out of the room. Failing to realize she wasn't alone, she stood up, pushing up her glasses she let out a sigh.**

'**Why must I be so contemplative?' Thinking, or in her case over thinking. Was exhausting.**

"**Hey Kels"**

**The book in her hand fell to floor as she let out a shriek.**

Catch me if I should fall.  
And even more so while I'm standing tall.

**The amusement in his eyes was back "Sorry I startled you" he bent down to pick up her book; he grinned as he handed it to her.**

"**Won't you be late for your next class"?**

**He shook his head.**

"**You don't have to be somewhere"? She asked almost fearfully.**

My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy.

' **What is it about him that makes me feel so, so small so lost'? She briefly shuddered 'and vulnerable'**

I'm spinning around and it's making me ill.

"**Nah " he answered gently.**

**She bit her lip nervously.**

"**Kelsi"?**

**She sighed and looked up "What is it Chad"?**

**He ran his hand over his head, trying to smooth down his hair, and it was then that she realized that he was nervous too.**

"**It's just I couldn't help but notice that you've been sort of out of it today, is everything ok"?**

You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb.  
It'll be in my own time.  
It'll be in my own time.

"**I'm fine" she lied.**

**He cocked his head to the side and she knew from his expression that he didn't believe her. But why would he care if she lied or not.**

Whispering thoughts in all different ways.  
That I'm in a daze.  
My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy.  
I'm spinning around and it's making me ill.  
You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb.

**Her deep thoughts were making her feel dizzy and her empty stomach sick. She grabbed her desk and eased herself into her chair.**

"**You'll be late for class" she said weakly, desperately wanting him to leave her alone, alone to her thoughts.**

**He shrugged, "I'm already late" he simply stated, resuming his seat next to hers.**

**He tapped his fingers on the desk as minutes of silence went by.**

**She daringly decided to take a peek and look up it him and to her surprise he was staring off into space.**

**Before she could stop herself she found herself asking, "What are you doing"?**

**He shook his head and turned to look at her "sorry"? He asked still slightly dazed.**

"**What are you doing"?**

**He looked surprised " Thinking"**

**Kelsi doodled on the sheet in front of her; Chad Danforth was lost in thought. Lost in thought just like she had been.**

"**Me too" she said quietly.**

**He looked at her intently "Can I ask you something"?**

It'll be in my own time.  
'Cause it'll be in my own time.  
In my own time.  
In my own time I'll take a chance.

**Kelsi gulped "Sure" 'what else could I say'?**

" **Do you ever feel"?….. He paused **

"**Feel what"? She prodded.**

**He sighed and locked his eyes on hers " so deep in thought that you can't escape and you don't even want to try to climb out cause you know you can't.**

**Kelsi's eyes widened. 'That's exactly how I feel' she thought, unable to say it out loud **

**She gave a small smile and could see him immediately relax; who would of thought basketball star was so. Well so thoughtful.**

**He returned her smile and Kelsi thought she saw him blush.**

**He stared down at his hands and continued, " Well when I'm with you I can"**

"**Can what"?**

**He looked up "Climb out"**

**Kelsi looked into his deep brown eyes.**

**She was surprised, not because of what he had admitted, but because of a sudden realization. He did that for her too.**

**She would climb out of her thoughts and into the daylight, only to then return to her thoughts, thoughts full of him. And it was aggravating; he was aggravating, yet it was comforting for her too.**

**She shook her head and let a giggle escape her lips.**

**He looked at her in confusion.**

**And again she giggled, "It's a never-ending cycle"**

**He grinned.**

**But now it was different.**

**He stood up and held his hand out.**

In my own time I'll find romance. In my own time.

It'll be mine.

**Kelsi stood up and took it.**

'**His hand is warm'**

**They walked out of the classroom not sure where they were going.**

**And for the first time in awhile Kelsi felt safe, safe from the battle of thoughts in her mind.**

**She was free now that she knew.**

**She looked up at Chad and smiled.**

**That there would always be a way out.**

After the clouds there'll be the rain.  
After the sun there'll be the moon it doesn't matter.  
'Cause it'll be in my own time

**A/n weird much? I've never written anything like this before but I really hope you liked it and could follow it :) thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
